


【灿勋】 PCY X 54 ｜ 手

by MTsolo_JLSxtc



Category: Chanyeol - Fandom, EXO, Sehun - Fandom, 吴世勋 - Fandom, 朴灿烈 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTsolo_JLSxtc/pseuds/MTsolo_JLSxtc
Summary: 大概是来自本文题目实际拥有者、体验者的炫耀？！（然后我又更新了一个chapterII hhhhhhh
Relationships: 灿勋 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 最近ghs的脑洞略微薄弱 :P ……  
> pull yourself together!!……口黑口黑……
> 
> 但我一check到kudos的邮件就赶来更新了！  
> 我为什么这么激动>o<
> 
> 正事！！⬇️  
> 偶尔也来点现背脑补口八？  
> （感觉写文是不是要分类 现背or其他设定介样子……  
> 但每次我写的好像还蛮模糊的  
> 不过这次应该属于完全的现背脑洞！

吴世勋倚在酒店的大床上  
一只手撑着头 一只手百无聊赖的拨着床单  
他的哥 他亲爱的哥哥  
正在落地窗前面的小桌子上处理邮件呢  
还是 在听一个demo or whatever somethingelse啊  
反正 自从他们一大早赶到了日本来休假 酒店check in之后  
自己已经被冷落 五分钟了  
想到这里 吴世勋就想翻白眼

算了 工作是工作嘛   
怨气应该要发到昨天没整理好文件的制作助手身上^ ^  
吴世勋翻转了一下身体  
趴在床上 盯着认真工作的朴灿烈  
话说……哥的手……真好看  
骨节分明 青筋明显 一看就是那种很有力量的类型  
这倒确实   
我最知道^ ^

朴灿烈正专注地读工作室发来的邮件  
有一些音轨的东西需要再次确认  
他非常细心   
音乐事业刚走上轨道 对组员的叮嘱需要非常细致  
想到什么新点也不时迅速记录下来   
外加编辑回复的邮件   
双手飞快的在键盘上走动  
眉头也略微有点皱了起来  
一个是想要快点处理完工作的事情  
一个是感受到那边世勋投来的视线  
这位自己在心里百分百尊敬的大哥  
如果再不赶紧陪他去上次那家日料  
不知道一会儿又要怎么挤兑自己了

不管怎样  
“Sehunnie 再给哥五分钟哦”  
朴灿烈看了一眼吴世勋  
趴在床上枕着手看着自己  
真乖 我的乖乖小狗  
“知道了”  
吴世勋懒洋洋的回话

他还在看朴灿烈的手  
朴灿烈的手很大   
看了哥漂亮的娃娃脸之后会觉得那双手显得更大了吧  
吴世勋偶尔会这么想  
其实 充满男人味儿这个词要更恰当一些吧  
电脑是13寸的   
正飞快打字的两只手几乎覆盖住了整个键盘  
不过 这也倒不稀奇不是吗  
我的屁股 哥不就抓的正好吗^ ^

之前有次跟哥一起拍杂志封面  
不知怎么摄影师就建议摆出了那个姿势  
在TV看预览的时候 好几个挺大的屏同时显示那张照片让饶是小骚货习惯了的吴世勋也稍微有点脸红  
当然虽然很快褪去了  
但是工作人员都普遍认为两人这张视觉冲击力很强 意境很好 一致通过

什么意境？  
一个美人男子被另一个美人男子用充满男性气息的大手禁锢的样子吗  
真是恶趣味

不过其实吴世勋挺满意的  
因为喜欢那张照片里哥的眼神 还有拍照时就漂浮在耳边的气息  
当然 还是那只在自己脸前的手   
跟现在看到的一样   
很大 手指很粗 还有爆满的青筋  
运动起来的手臂  
让人永远很有安全感  
其实拍照的时候他就控制不住湿了^ ^  
不过还好 那天拍封面有午休   
和最需要感谢的休息室里那个小隔间^ ^

唉  
吴世勋蹬掉鞋子  
起身半跪在床上  
拿过遥控器关上窗帘  
“反正我们也更喜欢逛夜市”  
这样想着 他开始脱下衣服和裤子  
朴灿烈余光扫到那边的乖乖小狗怎么自己动起来了  
正有点疑惑 想着说：“世勋呐 哥就剩最后一个词儿了”  
手边打着字边往那个方向看去  
唉

这骚货  
朴灿烈写完了邮件 按了发送  
然后好好地合上电脑 好好地往里一推  
起身站了起来  
朝床上那个高高翘起 完全裸露的大白屁股走去

想被哥用手指操到高潮  
吴世勋现在脑子里只有这个念头  
“哥…… 我想要哥用手指操小勋的屁股”  
是了 我的乖乖小狗变成发情小狗了  
朴灿烈想 这是一种不好的感觉  
“哥刚才打字好用力 可以更用力的来插插勋勋吗”  
吴世勋身上只剩一件衬衫 一边衣角半搭在臀瓣上  
他好像可以随意对自己说骚话了  
这是一种永不停歇勾引自己操他的感觉  
其实是好的感觉  
两条大白腿大敞着 上半身半趴在床上 穴眼也努力收缩  
吴世勋的头埋的很低 但不忘回头看朴灿烈和他的那双大手  
他走过来了

“哥光是坐在那里都可以让你发情吗 世勋呐？”  
朴灿烈站在床边 从臀部的两边摩挲到吴世勋起伏的背   
又给浑圆的大屁股也来了一巴掌  
换来了一声……过于舒适的长吟  
“啊…………   
可我是真的很喜欢哥的手嘛…  
吴世勋扭扭腰晃晃屁股  
“哥的手好性感…… 伸进来吧…… 啊…… 哥快点呀”

如果这么简单就满足他 他朴灿烈也不是他朴灿烈了  
“世勋呐 小狗叫的好听主人就会给骨头吃的”  
朴灿烈慢慢的用手抚过吴世勋的会阴 抚摸着周围的皮肤  
另一只手半套弄起吴世勋阴茎的底部和囊袋  
已经半硬的肉棒在告诉自己吴世勋有多动情  
或者说 其实蠕动的穴口更能说明问题吧

“啊……”敏感发情小狗的腰更加塌陷了下去  
死活不进入重点手指的抚摸更加让人失去理智 小狗也不例外  
吴世勋大声呻吟着  
想要哥哥的手 手指进来  
“哥哥…… 好舒服啊……”  
“小穴想吃粗粗的东西……哥哥给扣扣吧……”  
朴灿烈不以为意 继续把玩着阴茎 揉搓着屁股上的肉  
“嗯…………！……”  
吴世勋的屁股上下摆动着  
那里没被满足 但是被玩弄的很舒服  
可是还是不满足 想要手指  
“小穴想吃哥哥的手指……！啊……嗯！……”  
“哥哥进来嘛…………哥哥……啊………………哈……”  
声音甚至带了点哭腔  
而且 又开始用这样撒娇的语气  
朴灿烈听了又抽了几顿肥臀  
终于把手指放了进去 浅浅来回抽插  
吴世勋早就湿润的穴口立即包裹住了哪怕只进入了半根的手指

“啊…… 终于……哥哥…进来了………啊…… ”  
“嗯…………”  
“……哥哥…… 手指好粗…………长……”  
“啊啊…… 啊……”  
就算是慢慢地顶  
吴世勋也享受着   
想象着此刻正被自己含在屁股里的手指  
是那根具有哥哥那么强男性气息的手指  
是刚才用来回邮件   
平时用来弹最喜欢的吉他作曲的手指

手指没停下扣挖   
肠肉也在努力的吮吸  
屁股有点不受控制的追随着手指

“…… 哥哥 哈……好爱你…… 哥哥……啊………………”

吴世勋的呻吟持续不断  
朴灿烈慢慢玩弄着他的屁股  
偶尔奖励一下   
大部分时间是不让他得逞  
“哥哥…… 啊 哥哥用力…… 啊…… ”  
戳到那点了   
朴灿烈换着花样捣着  
小穴汁水淋漓 手指带动起噗叽噗叽的粘液声  
另一只手抓着臀瓣蹂躏 晃动的臀肉来回拉扯穴口   
哥哥的手果然又完全包住自己的屁股了  
发情的小狗感受到了快要灭顶的快感

吴世勋想去抓住朴灿烈还包在自己屁股上的那只手  
被晃动的身体带动 两只手重叠着来回抚摸  
自己的手没哥哥的大  
一遍遍滑过朴灿烈的骨节  
而后 他扒住了臀瓣 自己撑开了穴口 

正吞吃手指的穴肉若隐若现  
“啊…… 哥哥 ……”  
“让小勋……来帮哥哥…………吧…撑开小穴…哥哥……啊哈……”  
原来是嫌不够  
“待会儿可给我别扒不住”  
朴灿烈一笑 干脆地把屁股还给小狗自己  
又让他如愿以偿的吞进了两根手指   
然后狠狠地捣弄起来  
“啊…………！…………哥哥 粗 嗯………………”  
“太激烈了……哥哥……”  
吴世勋前后晃动着身体 声调不仅提了两阶 还带着点沙哑  
朴灿烈狠压住吴世勋的后背 更快的抽送了起来  
吴世勋还是有点坚持不住了  
快感让身体在想要逃离和沉溺的界限之间来回波动  
“哥的小狗真贪吃啊”  
朴灿烈这会儿还在揶揄  
开玩笑  
不分时间地点发情 还让人无法抵抗

“啊…… 嗯……”  
“快被被哥哥手指插坏了……”  
“……要插坏了！……哥哥……！”  
吴世勋的两条腿不停颤抖 终于到达了顶点   
嘴里唔呓着没完的呻吟 大口喘着气  
哥哥的手好棒……要拿出去了  
“啊…… ……”  
朴灿烈可不管这只眼角湿湿 脸颊红红的小狗还没从上一个高潮余韵里走出来  
一把把人拉过来指指自己的阴茎  
“接下来 给我吃这个”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想来想去还是搞到底口八:P ……！

大阴茎就近在眼前  
虽然满脑子都是哥哥刚从小穴里拨出来的那两根湿漉漉的手指  
吴世勋还是忍不住先用脸蹭了几下朴灿烈的肉棒  
一只手先抓住了粗大的茎身 上下轻轻套弄着  
对气呼呼不能立即得到抚慰的阴茎以示安慰  
“哥哥 哥哥的手先给勋勋舔舔吧”  
吴世勋望着高高在上的朴灿烈嘟着嘴撒娇

估计是小狗红红的眼睛起了作用  
朴灿烈任吴世勋抓住自己刚把他插到高潮的那只手  
看着他仔仔细细上上下下的舔了起来  
像是在吃什么过度美味的冰淇淋  
嗯～如果是这样的话  
很难忍住不逗弄这么骚浪的口腔啊

捏捏小狗的薄薄的耳廓  
摩挲几下红红的耳垂  
朴灿烈把大拇指也喂进了吴世勋嘴里  
手指上下勾动 挑逗着津液丰沛的舌头  
小狗也就像期待着一样  
呜呜的顺从着手指的耸动起伏  
直到完全确保舔食完毕  
随着手指的抽出  
口水从口腔里牵出丝儿来  
然后吴世勋转头认真吃起了一旁高高翘起 恭候多时的大阴茎

肉棒跟哥哥的手指一样美味……  
还是？  
其实肉棒更粗 更能让口腔满足？  
吴世勋吃得津津有味  
不管了 反正都好好吃  
朴灿烈只是沉浸在小狗贪吃的口腔里  
哥哥的低吟怎么这么迷人！  
也太性感了吧^^ 吴世勋想着  
卖力收缩嗓子咕噜咕噜地发出断断续续的呻吟

其实经过刚才激烈的高潮  
吴世勋还有点跪不稳当  
双腿敞开摊在床上 轻颤着支撑着上半身  
两只手搭在朴灿烈的微屈的大腿上  
小穴和肉棒随着吞咽的动作被床单若有若无的摩擦  
好痒……  
不过 哥哥大腿的肌肉也好硬好结实啊  
吴世勋于是吮吸的更加卖力  
更加着迷 嘴巴更咕嘟不清了  
如果不时再用舌头刺激一下哥哥肉棒的头部和那个小孔  
就会听到他起伏更大 更性感的呻吟  
嗯…………这样的哥哥的声音……  
是玩弄哥哥的快感得到的……  
一直这样听下去 感觉可以直接让自己达到颅内高潮……

朴灿烈毫无章法的揉搓着吴世勋的头发  
看着柔软毛发的主人用已经摩擦到艳红的嘴唇包裹着自己的阴茎  
做得很好啊 世勋呐  
嘴巴卖力的吞吐  
偶尔朴灿烈闭眼专心享受柔软灵活的舌头  
偶尔扶着吴世勋的头朝自己的方向一下一下的深按  
小狗真的好会吸  
戳到吴世勋嗓子眼的时候 他会有些不适应的轻轻抽动  
勃起的大肉棒当然没那么容易吃得消  
不过这是朴灿烈坏心眼 和获得顶级刺激的源泉  
体液和阴茎在口腔里混乱的搅动  
就是这样  
要把他玩的乱七八糟

耸弄达到了高潮  
朴灿烈终于射在了吴世勋嘴里  
浓白的精液随着阴茎的拔出溢出嘴角  
吴世勋吞了一部分 又无意识 也是有意识地半张着小口给哥哥看看剩余的精液  
朴灿烈笑了一下 低头奖励性的用嘴轻拂了一下他糟糟的嘴唇  
“嗯 世勋做得好o” 真乖呀  
然后顺势把人按在床上  
扶着自己的一大根埋进了小洞

“啊……………哥哥…………”  
沙哑的呻吟从和着口水和精液的口腔发出  
不过虽然有点神智不清的小狗还扭头看了看自己 露出了餍足的微笑  
真是太淫乱了 朴灿烈想  
于是他更深的一下一下的插到最里面  
捅着敏感点  
带动着吴世勋脆弱的呻吟  
小狗的整个身体都在轻轻颤抖  
拂上了一层薄汗 雪白的肉体引诱着人继续开拓  
于是他又去吻他的脖子  
吻他的乳头 吻他的腰  
真是又淫乱又漂亮

朴灿烈突然有点想看小狗自己用这副漂亮的身体吞吃肉棒了  
于是又把人往床头带  
自己在枕头上靠着  
拍拍吴世勋的屁股 示意他换个姿势  
“世勋呐 背过去自己吃”

其实吴世勋现在被插的无法立即意识到哥哥在说什么  
尤其刚在身体被摆弄的过程中 小穴里的敏感点被狠狠的戳中了  
自己浑身都酥酥麻麻的 大脑也晕晕乎乎  
不过 大概是凭着身体？做爱记忆  
知道哥哥在做爱的时候想要什么 那还是不会迷糊的  
感受一下哥哥手的指引  
就能明白要把自己摆成什么姿势

吴世勋背过身 慢慢蹭着坐在了朴灿烈身上  
抬起屁股吞下了肉棒  
手撑在两个人的腿侧  
虽然因为被操的有点无力 身体微微向前倾  
但还是努力的扭动着屁股  
并且不忘回头 对着最亲爱但同时也很坏的哥哥吐出一串又一串儿淫词儿浪语  
当然 也没有影响美丽的身体曲线  
于是朴灿烈就舒服地“远”观着 并随意亵玩着这条靓丽的人体自然风光  
摆动出优美弧度的颈脖  
耸动的肩胛骨和起伏的长腰  
肥美圆润的肉臀上下抖动  
中间的那张小穴在努力吞吐  
朴灿烈玩的不亦乐乎

“啊…………哥哥…………嗯…………”  
“嗯……………… 哈………………”  
小狗的声音又带上哭腔了 哼哼唧唧的  
“哥哥 好累………… 哥哥也动动…… 啊……哥哥……”  
“…………啊…………勋勋坚持不住了……”  
吴世勋仰着头 好像是有些竭力了  
朴灿烈于是双手扶住了吴世勋的腰  
开始了大力地抛送  
巨大的刺激让吴世勋几乎尖叫  
口中的呻吟也变成了只是音调不同的单音节字母

朴灿烈的呼吸也渐渐急促  
玩弄主人情欲的小狗  
太应该被操到“昏迷”了  
“啊 哥哥！………………”  
简直是不像样的惩罚  
朴灿烈也不忘腹诽自己

吴世勋第二次颤抖着吃下了朴灿烈的精液 达到了高潮  
他失力地躺倒在朴灿烈身上 大口喘息  
过会儿还是蹭着翻身窝进了朴灿烈怀里  
一把搂住了哥哥的背和腰  
朴灿烈也顺着小狗的扭动环住了他的身体  
拍拍他的屁股 吻了吻毛茸茸的头顶  
“世勋呐 今天不能怪哥没带你去吃那家店吧”  
“那就明天再去呗”  
小狗哼哼了两声  
其实他心里是在想  
哥哥的哪里怎么都这么性感呢

“但待会儿我们还是要去逛夜市 哥！”  
“嗯～”

**Author's Note:**

> 关于那张照片 我觉得还蛮有名吧rtj集合！可不可以放图片？！我没找到！！  
> （我就把自己画的那张放上来！！！ʘʚʘ
> 
> 话说这是我写的最长的一篇了 啊………………  
> 也算……进步了 吧hhhhh 随便看看其他作者的字数………………  
> 我应该算超短篇作者:P ……
> 
> 啊！终于想起加这一句了！  
> 我怎么觉得自己每次写的都跟痴汉一样 口黑口黑  
> :P ……  
> that‘s all have a nice day!


End file.
